


掌心中的話語

by hatetheworldforever



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Deaf Character, Depression, Disability, Disabled Character, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Pet Adoption, Physical Disability, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatetheworldforever/pseuds/hatetheworldforever
Summary: “隊長，這是他所選擇的。他是那個要執行這程序的人。”“他是別無選擇！”“他有監禁和這個程序兩種選擇。而他做出了他的決定。”XXX在被貼上會對社會造成永久性威脅的標籤，而經歷過幾個月的監禁後，Bucky意識到說，如果他想要自由，那他必須要付出一些龐大且永久的犧牲。





	1. 掌心中的話語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Your Words In My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325751) by [Diamond_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven). 



> 原作者的話:  
> 1\. 這是一篇假設Bucky在美國隊長3：英雄內戰後的某個時間點被美國政府給逮捕了(詳情會在之後的故事中說明)。也假定政府已經知曉了冬日士兵的所有罪刑和觸發控制詞的順序。  
> 2\. 這裡不會有“修復的魔法(magical fix)”或是使用“高科技逆轉鍵(sci-fi rewind button)”。Bucky所遭受的改造是永久無法修復且不可逆的(即便是血清也無法恢復)。在故事裡會有光亮和黑暗兩種情況相互交錯。  
> 3.我在上面標註了‘兒童情境(kid fic)’的標籤，但這並不是傳統兒童情境(kid-fic)的故事。Bucky和Steve會用跟青少年時期類似的模式在大樓裡面生活。這部分的情節是到故事的中期才有的。  
> 4.如果在文章中有任何圖片或連結損毀的話，請讓我知道！  
> 5\. 我(原作者)會在每個周末更新(除了現實生活有事情要處理外) 。通常我會每個禮拜寫一章，如果你希望能在每個次更新時收到email的通知，你可以點選頁面上方的‘訂閱(Subscribe)’鍵。好好享受這個故事吧！  
> 6.給Kawherp一個大大的感謝，謝謝他的修正讓這故事變得更好。

*             *             *

七個月，兩個禮拜又五天。

他已經有點懷念待在冷凍艙裡了。至少他被凍著時候，他不必去擔心時間的流逝。

他不會覺得無趣。

他不會感覺到每一分鐘的前進就似無盡般地慢慢在滴答作響。

有時他會刻意不去查看今天是何月何日、幾時幾分，但這只讓時間變得更慢了。

他能夠從守衛辦公室裡的紅色電子鐘來看時間，因為那玩意就位在他牢房的正前方。他猜他的運氣應該還是算蠻好的─這牢房是圓形的，所以其他的牢房可沒辦法像他的可以望進辦公室裡面。

他還可以知道日期─那些守衛在辦公室的牆上掛了月曆。他們在那上頭圈了自己的生日和輪班的時間。花一個禮拜的時間坐在海底，來這當那個被關在死牢裡頭、世界上最危險殺手的保母，然後他們會換個班出去休息兩個禮拜。

很明顯的，Bucky從沒換班過。

其實他的牢房也沒那麼糟。他還是有足夠的空間能夠做點運動和一張小折疊床可以睡覺。這裡有個用矮牆隔出來的淋浴空間、馬桶和洗手台就在小折疊床的旁邊。在這小小的牢房裡他能夠輕鬆地滿足他所有的基本需求。

只是這裡所有的家具都是栓死在地板上的，這倒讓Bucky覺得有點沒意義。

破壞他牢房裡任何東西，這想法在Bucky的腦中絕對是排在尾端的。沒有任何人進來過他的牢房裡，相對的，他也從未被放出去過。毫無疑問地，如果他弄壞了些什麼東西，那些人可不會來管他說要不要換個新的。這絕對是傷己大於傷物。

會有裝著食物的托盤一天兩次，從門底打開的小縫隙推進來，但那個小隙縫在送完餐後就會立馬緊緊的關上。守衛們都怕得不敢跟他有任何接觸。Bucky猜他們應該是被告知了關於控制詞的事，但也許他們是害怕其他的詞也會觸發他。又或許他們是在擔憂Bucky要是被控制詞觸發的話，他會把這牢房─和他們─通通撕成碎片。

好吧。

即便他的身體在最佳狀態上，他也無法用他的金屬手臂從這個牢房離開─那隻手在他被拘留的幾個小時內就被移除了。

而此時，在過了七個月沒有足夠食物和只能侷限於小空間的健身運動的生活下，他流失了不少冬日士兵應有的體重。並不是說他傷不了那些守衛，而是指離開牢房─不，這件事絕不會發生。

跟無論他是否能夠破壞任何東西或人都無關。這裡可是有四罐致命的毒氣瓦斯在他牢房的天花板上。只要守衛那邊的按鈕簡單一按，瓦斯便會充滿整個牢房，Bucky在幾秒之內就會死掉。

Bucky不得不承認，他們把安全措施做得真是滴水不漏─但也把這裡變成了一個孤寂得不可思議的地方。

幸運的是，他被允許可以看些書，但不是紙本的。那些守衛可不想冒著他可能會把書撕開，然後紙片上的單字拼出控制詞來觸發自己的風險，所以他有個小小的電子儀器裝在他桌子上方的牆上。他可以看那些守衛給他下載的書。

有些不錯的守衛會問他喜歡看什麼，然後下載幾本給他。

相對沒那麼好的守衛就會把閱讀機一直關著。

很明顯的，這裡有許多人都覺得世界上最危險的殺手是不被允許看書的。

他不知道其他的囚犯能不能看書，又或者這是Steve為他所爭取到的。

如果有誰知道Bucky有多愛看書，那個人一定是Steve Rogers。

而諷刺的是，最初讓Bucky愛上看書的就是Steve，所以這一切繞了一圈後又回到了原點。

每當Steve生病時，Bucky就會在Steve的床邊耗上大把個小時(或Rogers夫人認為Steve的病傳染力太強，Bucky就會改站在Steve的臥室門外)，唸書給Steve聽。當Steve覺得身體狀況還不錯時，Bucky會幫他趕上學校的課業進度，但在Steve狀況不佳又無法專心時，那Bucky身為Steve最要好的朋友要負責的工作就是幫他分散注意力。Steve聽到Bucky在外頭與社區裡的其他孩子一起嬉鬧玩耍的故事後很是羨慕嫉妒，所以對Steve來說看書還是最好的方法，能夠讓他比較不會把注意力放在疼痛和噁心上。

Bucky會抓住任何觸手可及的報紙碎片和從牆上撕下來的廣告傳單，把它們帶回去唸給Steve聽。雖然不夠多，但閱讀仍是幫助分散注意力的好方法。他們沒有多餘的錢可以買任何廉價雜誌，更甭提書本了，而圖書館是不會把書借給像他這種看起來不足以信賴的人。在一些Bucky運氣超好的日子，他可以在垃圾堆中找到一些被丟棄的廉價雜誌或書本，只要它們不至於髒到會對Steve的健康造成威脅，他就會把它們帶到Rogers家，然後念給Steve聽，接著再把它們送給他的妹妹們。

當他們年紀在大點，閱讀變成了不再只是純粹用來分散注意力的方法，還成為了男孩倆人彼此間歡樂的來源。當他們還住在一起時，而那個月的錢還有剩(Steve的醫藥繳費期限還沒到)時，他們會花個15分錢買本庸俗的雜誌，然後在Bucky把下班的Steve接回家後，兩人再一起翻閱。

在那時，Steve有幾次被距離他們公寓幾個街區遠的二手書店老闆所雇用，他被允許借一些舊書回家與Bucky一起分享。

他仍不大相信現在他只需用手指輕輕一點就可以閱覽幾百本書的事實。在經歷過這麼多年的千辛萬苦後，他們能夠不費吹灰之力地用指頭點開任何類型的書，這真是太不可思議了。

對他而言，能看到完整的一本書是幾近詭異的─Bucky從前看的書不是缺章少頁，就是根本只剩一半。而他會Steve一起腦補缺少的部分─但現在他可以從第一章一口氣讀到最後一章，裡面沒有遺漏任何部分，或是缺損的書頁。

這真的很令他驚訝。

但……

……日復一日都在看書還是會變得乏味，無論那本是怎樣的曠世巨作。

唯一會讓他打從心底感到高興的，便是Steve的來訪。

Steve被允許一月來探監一次。Bucky不大確定這是為什麼─而他唯一確定的是Rogers為了爭取這個權利和那些人僵持了很久─但監獄的程序就是這樣。

一個月會有一次，監獄會隆隆作響又發出低吟聲，接著它會像守衛每個禮拜一次的輪班時一樣，升起到海平面上。到了探訪時間，監獄會升起，然後Steve會走進這圓形的房間裡。有時也會有其他來找他的訪客。他們大概是來看其他Bucky從來沒見過或根本見不到的囚犯。守衛們給了Steve一把椅子，但Steve只會坐在Bucky的門外。

Bucky坐在他牢房的地板上，在不至於會被守衛武力對待的範圍下，他極盡可能得往們靠近。即便有層層的厚玻璃、鐵欄杆和有通電的力場在把他和Steve隔開，不過總比再也見不到Steve來得好多了。

那片玻璃是真的能隔絕所有聲音，以避免有任何話會觸發他。守衛們會透過廣播器來跟在牢房中的他對話，但Steve並不被允許使用廣播器。

Bucky非常懷念聽見Steve的聲音。

Bucky 對自己因為無法記起Steve最後一次對他所說的話而感到惱怒。在他們瘋狂地試著避開一打的國家政府和SHIELD時，他們並沒有太多能說話的時間。再加上，Bucky根本不知道在他們最後一次的談話後─不管那段對話是在說什麼─他就再也不會聽到Steve的聲音，所以Bucky既不能嘗試也無法掌握住那一次的對話。

他是那個決定自己要被抓進去的人─為了交換Steve的豁免權，他和Natasha秘密地討論了關於投降的事。在投降那天他緊張極了，對於他在讓自己被抓住的過程中有說了什麼他根本不記得了。他只記得他不得不在投降這整件事上對Steve說謊─那渾蛋會拚上性命逃亡一輩子的。但在跟笨蛋Stark和一群白癡在一個禮拜內交了快三次手之後，Steve就在一個潮濕的洞穴中被繃帶和他的滿心固執捆綑在一起了，Bucky必須聯絡上Natasha，並告訴她說用他的投降去做交涉，以此換取Steve的自由。

對此Natasha感到不悅，她指出說到時Steve會有多生氣，但她也承認Stark事不會因此而讓步，這樣異於尋常的故事是不會有好結局的。

儘管他現在的處境是如此地孤獨，他仍不曾對讓Steve可以永遠地擺脫威脅這件事感到後悔。那混蛋或許不會對現況感到高興，但他還活著。

而唯一讓Bucky 感到後悔莫及的是他忘記了那最後一次，最後一次與Steve的珍貴談話。

他是記得一些當他們花了數個月在逃亡和躲藏於世界各地的旅館房間、廢棄大樓、小木屋和洞穴中的對話─但他不記得他們最後一次的對話。

由於額外的預防措施，Steve不允許寫給Bucky任何東西。政府擔心Steve會寫下控制詞。

他們的擔心是正確的。

時間回到他最初被收押時，他們在他身上做了很多測試。

Bucky從來都不知道─或許連Hydra都不知道─他光看到寫下來的字就會被城通觸發。

他自己想著那些詞的時候不會發生任何事，但只要聽到或看到那些詞，他就會被控制了。不用去管有誰說了還是寫下那些詞，或是他說了或是寫了那些詞─只要他聽見或是看到它們，他就會被觸發。

就是在那時，他們決定了那個最安全，又能夠一直關著他的地方就是這個位在海底的死牢。

當Steve第一次來探望他時，他跟Bucky說著話而Bucky則必須極盡所能地去讀唇，這很明顯是徒勞無功的。Bucky沒有讀唇語的經驗，他又非常渴望能捕捉到Steve所說的每一字，所以跟不上對話對他造成了很大的壓力。而讓他感到驚恐的是，在他與Steve對話時，Bucky會是那一個因為跟不上Steve說話的內容而哭出來的人。Steve被嚇壞了，在過了失控的幾分鐘，直到Bucky能慢慢尋回足夠的自我後再試著解釋方才的情況。他指了指Steve，然後再用手摀住了自己的嘴巴。

值得慶幸的是，除了讀唇外，他們倆人總是會有更輕鬆的溝通方式。

Steve眨了眨眼，在臉上弄出了一抹微笑，接著比出一個用拉鍊把嘴巴拉上的動作。他換成用手比劃，然後繼續講他的故事，幾乎沒有漏掉任何一句話。

自從他們更深入地去使用手語後，這一切運作得都還不錯。

他總是用揮手說哈囉來起頭，Bucky 也做了一樣的動作。接著Steve指向Bucky ，再舉起雙手，那是代表問候。Bucky 點了點頭回以微笑。他很好。

Steve瞇了瞇眼然後比劃出睡覺和吃東西的樣子。

Bucky開口說了不錯同時又點了點頭。他很好。

接著Bucky 指了指Steve，然後重複一次Steve的動作，Steve同樣以點頭作為回應。

而Bucky可沒有真的相信他。那混蛋看起來不只是變瘦了，眼睛底下還有濃厚的黑眼圈。Bucky猜自己看起來應該也是差不多的，所以他們都沒對彼此說實話。

接著Steve告訴Bucky最近他都在做些什麼。

他用手比劃出了一個像是盾牌的圓圈代表美國隊長。揮動的雙臂是代表Sam Wilson─那個鳥人。觸碰雙手手腕，然後扭動全部的十根手指頭指的是Natasha，黑寡婦。他們去出了任務，但Steve沒有告訴他任務的任何細節，他只有試著傳達一些有趣的事─有誰動掉了什麼東西，誰和其他人吵架了。這混蛋還有了這麼多的瘋狂經歷啊。

然後他告訴Bucky 關於他看的最後一場棒球賽賽事。Bucky 不太確定Steve現在是支持哪一支球隊─有些東西很難用簡單的手語來表達─但他並未真的在意這點。只要Steve有事情─任何事─能告訴他的，Bucky都會沉浸在Steve說話時的每一分每一秒中。

Steve試著用比手畫腳的方式比劃出幾場棒球賽賽況給他看，Steve揮舞著雙臂模仿擊球的動作，礤踏著腳步像是在跑步一般，伸出手到半空中像是把球接住。

當Bucky明白到Steve一直在情況許可的情況下盡其所能地讓他重拾回他最愛的嗜好時，這總是令Bucky的胸口湧出一股暖意。

Bucky微笑點了點頭，在適時的時候比個讚表示他有聽見。有時這小傻瓜太激動、手勢不清楚或太快以至於Bucky跟不上他的動作時，Bucky會對著Steve皺著眉頭揮開手，那就表示Steve得他媽的降點速，然後再比一次。

Steve盡己所能可以待的多久就待多久，直到那些守衛們開始怨聲怨氣地要訪客從出口離開。

接著他們一起站起身來，然後試著在臉上擠出個堅強的笑容給對方─雖然Bucky總是農從Steve的眼中看到還未流下的眼淚，而他知道自己也好不到哪裡去─接著揮手道別。然後Steve會指著自己的胸口，在心口處握緊拳頭，再指向Bucky。

Bucky也做了一樣的動作。

我也愛你，punk。

Bucky盡可能地往門口靠近，完全不去理會力場的電磁在他臉上發出的高溫，他只是看著Steve直到對方消失在他的視野中。

接著再次回歸到只有看書和做健身運動的日子，既漫長又無趣。

*             *             *

最近來輪值的都是相對沒那麼好的守衛們，所以那個電子閱讀器已經兩天沒打開了。而它在下次輪班前可能還要再關上個五天。

這給了他很多時間去思考，因為唯一能耗掉它比較多時間的就只有運動了。

他開始去思考他現在的處境是有多白癡。

政府真的會願意把金錢和資源都砸在他身上，就只為了讓他的餘生都一直待在這監牢裡嗎？就看看這山寨血清還能讓他活多久，他也許還能夠再活上另一個七十年或八十年。而那可是要花上不少的金錢和資源啊。

時間倒回最初他被逮捕時，Steve要為他安排一位律師。SHIELD反對，政府也反對，但Bucky還是得到了一位律師。

那位律師為Bucky解釋說，Bucky並不能為當初他在Hydra控制下所做的事情負責，政府也同意了這點。

他的律師曾告訴過他，透過Hydra的資料，Bucky或許能以此來交換他的自由。

不幸地─或幸運地─Bucky對於他在Hydra時的記憶全都是模糊不清、混亂的雜音和顏色。最後他只清楚地想起了，先是和Steve在航空母艦上對打，和Steve閒聊，兩天前他們動身去執行捕捉Zola的任務。所以即便他想用這些訊息來交換他的自由，他也辦不到。

但反正政府接著就把這個選項給掃到桌子底下去了。他能在任何時候被觸發，這讓他成了社會上的永久威脅。不管他到底是否曾做了什麼，無論他能夠想起任何事情與否，他都必須為了所有人的安全而要被關起來。

那些愚蠢的控制詞讓他得關在這死牢中度過餘生。

他也同意自己是個威脅沒錯─他們把在測試室中的錄像，他被觸發時的所作所為放給他看了─但若是那部分的他可以被移除的話，那他是不是就能夠擁有自由了呢？

但直到目前為止都沒有可以消去控制詞的方法。

或是說即便有了，但也沒有人知道該怎麼做。

或許他們可以找到某個還活著又剛好有參與過冬日士兵計畫的Hydra成員。

Bucky哼了哼。對啦對啦。就像政府會為了把他關到死而花上大把的時間和金錢。Steve則是會為了要找到解除控制詞的方法直到他心臟停止跳動的那一刻，但當Steve在幫助Bucky那時，他已經惹上足夠多的麻煩了。Bucky之前度過了一段宛若地獄般的時光，為了幫那個混蛋擺脫掉這堆麻煩─他可不希望Steve又一頭栽進個新的麻煩堆中。

所以幫他解除控制詞並不是個選項。

因此他還是只有回到死牢這個選擇。

每當他最終又回到這個結論時，他就有種忍不住想要哭的衝動。

他不想在這死牢中度過餘生。

1943年他被叫上戰場打仗，從那時候他唯一的希求就是回家。

然後他掉下了那台火車。

接著七十年他被Hydra洗腦和折磨。

現在他會待在海底的死牢裡，在這裡耗上另一個七十年。

這該死的太不公平了。

自從他被徵招之後，他唯一是自己做決定的只有留在歐洲幫助Steve和咆哮突擊隊，而其他的一切都是別人替他決定好的。

一定 _會_ 有其他的方法。

一定 _會_ 有其他的選擇。

*             *             *

Steve在推開了小咖啡廳的門之後，立刻查看位在角落的座位。Natasha已經在那裡了，裝上還放了兩杯咖啡和一盤酥皮點心。

他走向了Natasha，然後讓自己脫力般地跌進他的椅子上。“嘿，Nat。抱歉我遲到了。這任務物花的時間比我預期的久。”

她做了個鬼臉。“有些事還是老樣子啊，嗯？”

Steve喝了一小口他的咖啡。Natasha很堅決地的把裝著酥皮點心的盤子推給他。他搖了搖頭。“我很好。一點也不餓。”

“你變得太瘦了，Rogers。如果你不在意，那是沒關係啦，可是我在乎，而且我知道Barnes肯定也注意到了，他同樣也很在乎這一點。你真的想給他造成更多的壓力嗎？”

Steve給了她一個好像沒聽見她說話的眼神，但還是拿了塊布朗尼。她露出勝利般地得意笑容。

“挺會玩的啊，Romanov。”

“喔，拜託。你是個這麼容易被看透的人。而且大概是我遇過的人中最容易的。”

他拋給了Natasha一格他 希望是有充滿挫敗感的目光，但仍是順從地咬了一大口布朗尼。“妳要知道，我對於妳和Buck一起聯手欺負我感到十分厭煩了。”

她微笑說道。“我們做的事都是對你有益處的事，你知道的。”

“那我們之前做的不就很好了。”

他們都知道Steve說的不是指今天。

她翻了個白眼。“血清只能讓你們勉強活著而已，你們倆那時體力都要耗盡了，還愈來愈常被逼入絕境，你們就這樣保護彼此直到兩個人都被殺死只是時間早晚的問題罷了。至少這個方法，你們兩個都還能好好的活著。”

Steve哼了哼。“我們有嗎？我一直困惑著，自己明明是重獲新生，但卻像是跟死了沒什麼不同。而大部分的時候這兩種情況感覺起來是一樣的。”

她陷入了沉默之中，攪了攪杯中的咖啡。Steve吃完了手中的布朗尼後，Natasha便一直比著那塊藍莓口味的丹麥麵包，直到Steve拿起來開始吃為止。

“所以呢？任務進行的還順利嗎？”

Steve敷衍地聳了聳肩。“是啊。很順利。”

Natasha給了他一個漫長的凝視。Steve發覺他應該要試著對此表現的再更積極一些，但經過這些天，他發現要假裝自己仍滿腔熱忱已經是越來越難了。

“你不必再繼續為SHIELD工作了，Steve。你知道的。你的豁免權並不……"

“我的豁免權跟這件事無關，而Ross跟我說明白了─如果我希望他能夠繼續為Bucky做些什麼，那我就必須繼續為他工作。我不為SHIELD工作後，突然他們就不讓Bucky看書，不給他多點吃的，或是不再讓我去探望他了。我也藉只能做這麼多來幫Bucky的日子好過一些，我不能冒著會讓他失去這些的風險。”

她輕地嘆了口氣。“我希望能為你們幫上更多忙。”

“責任不在於妳，Nat。天已注定Buck和我就是要拿到這手爛牌，所以這就是我們得到的。”

“你是我的朋友，Rogers。我沒有太多朋友，所以也就不大清楚交朋友是該做些什麼，但我確定的是，我應該要是個盡力去幫助你。而Barnes在乎你的程度遠比你這頑固的混蛋應得的還要多多了，所以他也會記在我好友冊子上。”

Steve微笑著說道。“妳 _在_ 幫忙，Nat。妳沒辦法把Buck帶出那個監牢，也不能做任何事來阻止Ross當個渾球。”

她噘起唇。“我從來沒說我沒辦法把他帶……”

Steve露出怒視，放下了手中的丹麥麵包。“不，停止。那是不會發生的。如果有誰決定要付出性命來救Buck離開監牢，那個人也會是我。我不會讓其他人來冒這個險。”

“你知道Barnes會很生氣的。他可是冒了很大的風險去得到你的豁免權。”

“我是拿到了豁免權，但我所得到的自由跟Buck是一樣的。唯一不同的是我待的監牢比他的大。只要Buck還關在那裡面，那麼我也同樣沒有所謂的自由可言。我寧可死也不想要過這種難受的日子，如果Buck想通的話，他會明白的。”

“所以你願意在你接下來的人生都要承受他的怒氣嗎？”

“我不會現在做出這個決定的，因為劫獄並不在我的優先項目裡。我會繼續尋找可以解除那些控制詞的方法。直到我用盡一切辦法後，到時我會再考慮做一些比較……激烈的行動。”

他已經把最後一個有參與過冬日士兵計畫的Hydra餘黨給趕盡殺絕了，而很明顯的，他們手上都沒有任何有用的資料。他和所有具有洗腦和創傷修復治療經驗的醫生及精神科學家談過了，但他們沒有一個人處理過這樣的狀況。

他也向Wanda尋求過協助，但她不想把Bucky當作白老鼠，來對他施以她從未使用過的能力。更別說這具有很高的風險，會使他們兩個人的大腦都受到損傷。Steve突然意識到Wanda之前所做的一切對她而言是如此地危險，他沒有再考慮這個選擇。

上個禮拜他和Thor見了面。如果這星球上沒有任何方法可以幫助Bucky的話，那Asgard或許能有辦法提供協助。

“你和大個子見過面了嗎？”

“見啦。”

Natasha傾身往前，滿是希望地揚起了眉頭。“然後呢？”

Steve哼了聲，然後撕了塊丹麥麵包下來。“如果他有任何好消息，你想我不會在上禮拜就傳簡訊告訴妳嗎？”

“所以他沒有任何資料嗎？”

“喔，他有的可多了。五花八門的資料一推。唯一的問題就是那些都是為Asgard人所設計的。Thor問了那些醫生，他們一致表示這造成嚴重傷害的機率太高了。”

Steve嘆了口氣。“我會我會續尋找的，但我是不會把任何會傷害Buck大腦的方案納入考慮中。他受到的折磨已經夠多了。我最不想要的就是把他變成個植物人。”他把裝著點心的盤子推了回去。疲倦用手揉了揉臉。“我累了。Nat。我只是想要和Buck一起回家，從1944年那時這就是我唯一所希望的，而現在看起來無論我們怎麼做，如何努力地去奮鬥，這是永遠都不會實現的了。”

Natasha將手伸向前握住了Steve放在桌子上那緊握住的拳頭。”我們會繼續找下去的。而當你準備好做個假設的討論，來假定把某個人從一個假想的監獄裡帶出來的話，我們再來聊聊吧。”


	2. Chapter 2: 掌心中的話語

在Bucky伴隨著頭痛醒來的某個早晨，答案就這麼毫無預警地出現了。  
這只是個輕微的頭痛而已，不怎麼需要擔心。也許只是他昨天喝的水不夠多。  
但這還是令他很煩躁。  
他決定緩緩地從床舖離開，然後對著那肆無忌憚照在他身上的刺眼燈光露出厭惡的表情。他一邊狠瞪著那些光線，一邊捲曲起身子，把他的頭塞到枕頭底下。  
他把手臂摁在枕頭上，把它往下壓蓋住自己的耳朵。  
這是有點難以呼吸，但這片黑暗是如此的令人心安。這陣寂靜也同樣是那麼地美好。他的牢房裡永遠都不會再有這麼多的噪音了─Bucky很少會自言自語，但力場卻會因為彈落在上面的灰塵和顆粒而不斷地發出嗡鳴聲─而他的頭疼非常感激現在這完完全全的寧靜。  
他稍微換了下姿勢讓嘴巴能夠離開床墊呼吸一下。  
他抽痛的頭在黑暗和寧靜的安撫下，開始逐漸平復下來。  
沒有愚蠢的燈光會打擾他。沒有白癡的低鳴聲在惹惱他。  
這片黑暗和寧靜非常地美好。  
他對自己笑了笑。如果之後的人生永遠只能像這樣。他沒辦法看到或聽見那些控制詞。當然，他也會聽不到Steve的聲音─但如果Steve抱著他對著他說話，那他也許可以感受到Steve胸口的動鳴。  
那應該會挺好的。  
等等。  
_等、一、下。_  
他立刻把鬆開枕頭坐直身體，對著突然的光線眨了眨眼。  
他離開了床鋪往門口走去。“守衛？守衛！我可以跟國務卿Ross談談嗎？拜託？”  
他知道他們可以聽得到他說的話─牢房裡有廣播器，他瞇著眼從鐵欄杆的間隙看到那個守衛放下了手中的咖啡杯，對著坐在正前方強化地板上的Bucky皺起了眉頭。他看見那個守衛按下按鈕，接著守衛的聲音透過廣播器傳了進來。  
“要做什麼？”  
“我有個想法。我知道該怎麼消除那些控制詞了。呃，也不是說消除它們，但我知道可以讓它們起不了作用的方法。這很簡單！拜託？可以讓我跟他談談嗎？”  
守衛看起來一臉的不感興趣，或許是對方不相信他。那守衛喝了口咖啡。“下次會面時，我會把你的要求提出來的。”  
“謝謝你。非常謝謝你。”Bucky邊說邊盡他所能地給了對方一個最迷人的微笑。  
有很高的機率Ross永遠不會來這，但Bucky會鍥而不捨地問下去。  
因為他是個如此惹人厭煩的角色嘛。  
* * *  
在Bucky解釋他的想法時，Ross一臉看起來非常地懷疑。  
“拜託你，先生！做測試的時候你也在場啊！你知道我只有在看到或聽見那些詞的時候才會被觸發。所以我們如果能把我的視覺和聽覺消除的話，那我就不會被觸發了。”  
“現在有很多高科技和手術可以讓你恢復原狀，Barnes先生。”  
“我不會那麼做的。我發誓─我絕對不會。它會是永久的。你可以每天在你想檢查的時候來檢測看看。”  
Ross疑惑地對他眨了眨眼。“你還好嗎？Barnes先生？”  
Bucky大笑出聲─那是個醜陋又扭曲的笑聲。“什麼？你覺得我瘋了？我的想法會比把我自己一直關在這海底八十年還要瘋狂嗎？至少我的方法還能讓我去感受陽光灑在我的臉上，也能和其他的人有所交流。”  
“你不知道你在做出什麼樣的請求。”  
Bucky真想痛揍這男人─或是他牢房的牆─一頓，但如果Ross要他和顏悅色的，那他就需要保持住這種態度。“我很清楚我的要求是什麼，國務卿Ross！這是─”他用力伸出右手手臂比劃著四周，指著他這小小的牢房，“─個地獄，我寧可自殺也不想待在這。我想我也就兩種選擇─死或是這個牢房。”他粗喘著氣，眼淚就快要奪眶而出。  
他想離開這天殺的牢房！  
Bucky是值得去要回他的人生的。那會是個截然不同的人生，但怎麼樣都會比現在好。  
他做了個深呼吸試著提醒自己要冷靜。Ross從來就不在乎他的事情，也很有可能不會因為Bucky的沮喪而心生動搖。  
“我的方法比死和一直關在這裡好太多了。而且，就法律上來說我不是個犯人，我是不用承擔任何責任的。我的律師也和我說過我也擁有權利。這不就意味著我能替自己做決定嗎？而且只要我提出的要求前提是不危害到社會大眾的安全，那代表你應該要把我的決定納入考量中不是嗎？”  
有很長一段時間Ross一直盯著他看，也許他正等著Bucky把話收回去，但Bucky只是繼續堅定地看著他。  
“在那之前，我要和其他人討論一下，Barnes先生。”  
“你會再回來嗎？”Bucky懇求道。  
“Barnes先生，無論你相信與否，你並不是我們唯一要優先處理的事情。事實上，正確來說，你根本就不是需要優先處理的事。”  
“我明白了，先生。但你會討論一下這個方法再回來嗎？”  
“到時候我們就會知道了。”  
* * *  
十個月，三個禮拜又五天。  
在Bucky的牢房房門開開關關之間，有如此多的時間從中流逝而去。  
首先，力場被關上了。然後鐵欄杆往旁邊滑開，接著玻璃門往上升去─而Bucky一直直盯著敞開的門口。  
在門外有十五個守衛，他們全拿著武器指向他。  
“轉過去然後慢慢地往我們的方向後退。”  
Bucky順從地轉過身去，緩慢地拖著步伐往後倒退，從他的牢房離開。  
再見了折疊床。再見了馬桶。再見了淋浴間。再見了洗手台。再見了地板。  
我不會想念你們任何一個的。  
他在踏出門口後，被要求跪下然後把手舉高。當其他人把他團團包圍後，兩名守衛上前來給他上銬。他們在他的腰上繫上了厚重的金屬圈，然後在他右手手腕上扣上一個環。再把他的右手拽到背後，繫在他身體的左側。他的右肩瞬間因為被扭曲成奇怪的角度而開始發疼─但這也只是為了確保他不會去嘗試掙脫這些束縛。他們把他的雙腳鏈在一起，讓他只能夠拖著腳步一點一點的前進，脫逃什麼的是絕對不可能發生的。  
他一點也不在意這些束縛。逃跑絕對是他腦中的最下下之策。Steve肯定會跟他再一次步上亡命天涯之路，而他不會再重啟一樣的錯誤。  
他可以看見國務卿Ross和圍成一圈的守衛們站在外面不發一語的看著他。  
Bucky身上還穿著囚犯的藍色連身衣，因為沒有人給他可以更換的衣服。他也就沒提起這件事─反正到醫院的時候，他應該就能換衣服了。  
“站起來。”  
在聽到命令後他站起身來，開始慢慢地拖著腳步往後退，他掙扎著別讓自己的臉在一步步離開那該死的牢房時露出笑容來。  
他們領著他進到一架直升機裡，在他的脖子、胸前和雙腿上扣上了更多的束縛器。他除了眼睛外，其他的部位全都動彈不得。而且他右邊的肩膀還是很疼。  
但這些都沒關係的。他從他的牢房離開了而且他永遠都不會再回去了。  
直升機開始發動，離開地面逐漸升空，把Bucky帶離了牢房。這才是重點所在。  
在之前那單調無趣的數個月和在空中被如此之多的雜音所包圍的刺激，讓他感到錯亂迷失，但Bucky不允許自己把心思放在這上頭。這一切都是值得的，他很確定。  
他們在空中飛行了一段時間。這給Bucky一些時間去思考。出乎意料地，對於手術的事他並沒有花太多時間去思考，但過去這三個月最使他煩憂的，反而是他一直試圖消彌的罪惡感─包括在這三個月中Steve的三次探訪，Bucky一次也沒有絲毫暗示過關於他的計畫。  
他知道那混蛋肯定是會反對的。Steve總是抱持著有朝一日這一切會神奇地恢復如初的希望。但既然他的律師和Steve都沒有提出他們的計畫，Bucky知道只有他所選的方法才是唯一的辦法。  
好吧，這是唯一合法的方法。  
回到當初他被逮捕時，他告訴過Steve不管在什麼樣的情況下都別來救他出去。他已經厭倦於讓Steve成為一位亡命之徒了，Steve值得擁有比到處逃亡奔波更好的生活。  
那並不代表Steve會同意他的做法。這頑固的混蛋也許會為了這個爭長論短個好多年。  
那也沒關係。只要Steve在對Bucky抱怨抗議時，Bucky能夠待在他的身邊享受著陽光，那Bucky就一點也不在意了。  
在他們最後一次的會面時，要Bucky一直不開口實在太困難了。  
Bucky知道這或許將會是他最後一次看到Steve的臉。當這混蛋模仿出漏接了球，然後做出一個誇張地哭哭臉時，這使得Bucky感受到一股衝擊。他緊盯著Steve臉上每一個細微的表情，試著要把它們都牢記在心。  
當到了Steve要離開的時候，Bucky幾乎就要崩潰─幾乎就要開口要求再給他多一點的時間，再多一點的時間讓他能多看看Steve─但他克制住自己，要自己堅強點。  
他對Steve最後的回憶是看著Steve向他揮手道別，用手勢告訴Bucky他愛他，然後他看著Steve走出監牢。  
他做了個深呼吸，不允許自己哭出來。  
他很好。嗯，他 _會_ 很好的。很快地，他會是自由之身，而且他會在接下來的八十年緊抱著Steve不放。這一切都是值得的。  
現在他所能做的就是緊握住那最後與Steve在一起的回憶，而這一切都會沒事的。  
但─  
“國務卿Ross？先生？”  
Ross只是專注地在手機上打字，沒有把絲毫目光放到Bucky身上。“嗯？”  
“你可以─呃，你可以幫我一個小忙嗎？”  
Ross緩慢地把他的目光從手機上移開，一臉不可置信地瞪著Bucky。“Barnes先生，你是不能提出任何要求的。”  
“你可以給我看一下Steve的照片嗎？拜託？能讓我再看他一次嗎？”  
Ross煩躁的嘆了口氣。“你兩天前才見過Rogers。”接著他又準備把注意力放回他的手機上。  
“不是的，我指的是，以前的Steve。在Steve還沒─還沒注射血清之前。在他成為美國隊長之前。”他繼續說道。“拜託你？我不會再有其他要求了，我發誓。在剩下的路途上我都會安靜得跟隻老鼠一樣。求求你。”  
Ross又嘆了口氣，確定Bucky知道他現在真的很惱怒。他在手機上打了幾個字。“這裡只有美國隊長的照片。”  
站在Ross身旁的的守衛越過他的肩膀看到了Ross打的字。“老大，你的關鍵字打錯了。”他拿出自己的手機，在上面輸入了關鍵字後，接著把手機畫面面向Bucky。  
“這樣可以嗎？”  
這是一張1943年Steve在其中一個募兵處的照片。這看起來就是一張隨意拍出來的照片─也許這是出自某人所寫的某篇戰地新聞，只是在之後那人才發現自己拍到的照片是誰。  
那小豆芽混蛋穿著他最好的襯衫和Bucky的吊帶褲帶子，因為他自己的那條磨損了，而且也不是很好看。他的頭髮就和平常一樣亂糟糟的，臉上還掛著一個拗執的皺眉─大概因為這是他才剛又被拒絕第幾百次了吧。  
這樣就很好了。  
Bucky緊盯著那張照片，要把它深深地烙印在他的記憶中。接著他對那名守衛點了點頭。“謝謝你。”  
他對Ross點了下頭。“謝謝你，先生。”  
就如他承諾過的，在剩下的路途上他一直緊閉著嘴巴不出聲。  
他一直忙於在腦海中反覆切換Steve在募兵處和Steve最後一次探訪的畫面中。  
即便他忘記了一切事物的模樣，但他是絕不會連這些畫面也遺忘掉的。  
他一心一意地想著那些畫面，讓他忘卻了等等要發生的事有多麼地緊張不安。  
他想著Steve的臉，好讓自己能冷靜地服從那些命令。他們把他從直升機移到另一台廂型車裡。接著他們又把他轉移到另一台廂型車中。然後他們來到了一棟醫療設施的地下停車場，最後Bucky被護送進去。  
Bucky必須在一堆紙上簽字，然後換上手術服。接著他們叫他躺下，用束縛帶把他牢牢地綑在床上。再一次的，他唯一能動的只剩下他的眼睛了。  
然後那些被允許進房的醫生們，他們告訴他要對他使用麻醉劑。  
“好的。”Bucky回應道。他發覺自己正盯著Ross，而對方正站在門旁，不停地環視著這一切。  
Bucky把他的目光移開，改看向了窗外，美麗的陽光灑進房間裡。他可以看見靠近窗戶那藍天襯托著的樹枝。  
他最後所見的是那一片藍天。  
***  
當他醒過來的時候已經晚上了。他的頭感覺一片模糊又暈眩沉重，然後他想起來他被麻醉了。這裡也安靜得詭異。  
通常當他是在醫療設施醒來時，會有儀器的嗶嗶聲或醫生們的聲音。但現在什麼也沒有。  
好吧，現在 _是_ 晚上了，所以他們或許只有一小組的人在上工？而且他感覺還不錯，有可能是因為這樣他們才決定把那些儀器都關掉？  
他眨了幾次眼後，發覺他的舌頭因為太乾而黏在上顎上面了。他把舌頭從上顎剝下，乾吞了幾口唾液。耶穌基督啊，他渴死了。  
他試著移動手臂來看一下附近有沒有水，但他發覺他還是被綁著的。事實上，當他試圖翻身時，才清楚地明白他依舊是被捆得嚴嚴實實的。  
真是太好了。  
他張口說，“水。”  
只不過—  
他什麼都沒說。  
他的嘴巴沒有發出任何聲音。  
他皺起眉頭。動了動下巴然後讓舌頭在唇齒間滑動。他口乾舌燥，嘴唇也龜裂了，但這一切感覺起來跟之前沒什麼不同。他沒被扣上束口帶。他應該是能正常的說話啊。  
“水。”他說。  
什麼都沒有。  
搞什麼鬼？  
他可以感覺到他的嘴巴動了，也知道他說了‘水’這個詞。他知道他有。他又不是個白癡。這個詞在他的人生中已經說了有上百萬次了。  
“水。”他又試了一次。  
依舊什麼都沒有。  
在他就快要開始驚慌失措起來時，有個不知從哪冒出來的東西被推進了他的嘴裡。  
他本能地把嘴巴閉上，那東西碰到了他的牙齒，就夾在他的唇瓣之間。  
是一個塑膠吸管。  
但這吸管天殺的是從哪冒出來的？這房間該死的黑，他完全看不到吸管或是拿著吸管的人是誰。  
但他 _是_ 真的很渴，所以……  
他小心謹慎地抿了幾小口。那冰涼的水嘗起來好極了，也讓他乾渴的喉嚨得以舒緩些。  
當他在喝水時，他一直查看著四周，試著去看看那吸管到底在哪裡。他左右移動著雙眼的視線，想試著往下看他嘴裡的吸管是從哪裡出現的。即便是在漆黑之中，他應該還是能看到些什麼。或許就一個模糊的輪廓……  
但這裡只有漆黑一片。  
吸管在他快要喝足之前就被抽了回去，但他知道醫院在這些事情上都有一些有趣的規定在。  
“謝謝你。”他說。  
或是他試著說了。  
他依舊發不出聲音來。  
還是他有？  
他明明就什麼也沒說，那個人是怎麼知道他想要水的？  
突然，他感覺到有隻手放到了他的腿上，讓他的心臟差點就從喉嚨裡蹦出來了。要是他沒被綁在床上的話，他肯定會直接從床鋪上跳起來。  
搞什麼鬼？！  
他把頭抬起來─嗯，他們一定是把他頭部的束縛器給移除了─然後往下看看那個碰到他腿的人，但除了黑暗外什麼也沒有。  
“有人能把那該死的燈打開嗎？”他問道。  
接著無奈地嘆氣─因為再一次的，他沒有發出聲音來。  
真是好極了。  
“開燈，拜託了。”他盡可能地提高音量。  
什麼也沒有。  
耶穌基督啊。他們是給他用了哪一款的麻醉劑啊？  
等等。  
麻醉劑。為什麼他需要被麻醉？  
他們執行了一個程序……？  
對了，他們執行了一個程序。  
他們帶他離開牢房去執行那個程序。  
什麼程序？  
大腦，拜託。快想啊！  
他記得在直升機裡看到了Steve在募兵處的照片。那張照片很重要。  
記住Steve最後一次探訪的樣子也是非常的重要。  
為什麼？  
他每個月都可以看到Steve一次，而很肯定的是這混蛋看起來都沒有變。那為什麼記住Steve的樣子這事會那麼重要？  
一雙手放到了他的頭上，摸著他的額頭，接著一條平滑的皮帶放了上來。他嚇得驚叫出聲還差點跳起來。  
只是─他沒有。  
沒有驚呼聲。  
隨便啦。  
那個給他吸管和碰到他腿的神祕黑衣人，又把束縛器扣回他的頭上了。  
好吧，現在他又回到只能眨眼和移動眼球的狀態了。  
管他的。回歸到最原本的問題吧。  
他只記得這跟控制詞有關。  
他用……來換取了他的自由。  
用……  
用……  
某些東西。  
好極了。  
耶穌基督啊，Barnes。讓你的腦子開始運作起來！  
他想問問房間裡的這位神祕黑衣人關於程序的事，但想到這是沒用的─他發不出聲音。  
或是有？  
這個人是怎麼知道他想要水的？  
而且─如果說這片黑暗中不只有一個人呢？這些人如果有能力可以如此高超地與這片黑暗融為一體，那這裡可能有五十多個人在他的旁邊。  
他瞪視著這片漆黑。.  
接著他想到他還是不知道現在到底是發生什麼事。Barnes，專心點，該死的！  
然後就如同一團迷霧從他的腦中消散那般，一切的記憶都清晰了起來。  
他提出了一個能夠永遠不會被觸發的方法。  
Ross同意說如果他執行了那個程序，政府就會釋放他。  
他永遠都不用再回到那個牢房了。  
他可以沉浸在陽光下和Steve的懷抱中。  
他唯一需要捨棄的是─  
我的天啊。  
我的天啊。  
_我、_  
 _的、_  
 _天！_  
在他突然意識到眼前的黑並不是夜晚的黑時，他飛速地眨著眼，胃就像是被狠狠重擊一般。  
沒錯。  
這個。  
不是。  
夜晚。  
他眨眼了，但這片黑暗毫無變化。  
他─他瞎了。他的雙眼是都還在，但它們除了眨眼外沒有其他功用了。  
當他發覺這裡或許有上百個人在這房間裡而他毫不知情時，一股寒意從他的尾椎竄起。  
但在他想起如果這房間裡有上百個人的話，那他至少還可以聽到他們的聲音時，又稍微冷靜了一下。  
除非─  
我的天啊。  
這片寂靜。這完全的死寂。  
並不是因為房間裡很安靜。  
他從未遇到過如此安靜的情況，特別是在醫療設施裡。  
那是因為這片沉寂並不存在於世上。  
它只存在於Bucky的世界裡，因為他現在聾了。  
他的心臟在他的胸口裡用力地撞擊著，恐懼緊攫住他的喉嚨。他開始呼吸困難。他完全不知道在房間的人是誰，他們在說什麼或做什麼。  
這是個糟糕透頂的主意。  
他真是個白癡！他怎麼會覺得這是個好主意！？  
他看不見，也聽不到─他甚至不是個真正的人類了，他是嗎？  
這太蠢了。  
這實在蠢得難以置信！  
他們可以恢復它，對吧？  
突然有隻手碰到了他的臉，接著他感覺到有個冷冰冰的東西貼到了他的頭上。他不知道也不在乎那是什麼東西，但這代表這裡有人可以幫他。  
“恢復它。”他說。  
或什麼也沒說。  
這是當然的，現在他知道了：他在說話(也許有─希望如此)但他卻再也聽不見自己說話了。  
“恢復它！”他大聲地喊(希望如此)。他做了個深呼吸。“恢復它！”他尖叫道。  
他知道他有尖叫出聲，因為他的喉嚨有些刺痛。  
突然，他感覺到有根手指放到了他的嘴唇上。  
這是要某人閉嘴的國際通用手勢。來呀，他是不會閉嘴的。現在他知道他們能夠聽得到他說話，在他們恢復它之前他不會善罷甘休的。  
他會回到他的牢房裡，然後待上八十年，看著Steve比劃棒球比賽給他看。  
“恢復它！”他再次尖叫出聲。  
那根手指又放了上來，想再次要他閉嘴。他露出牙齒猛然咬向那根手指。那手指收了回去。  
成功了！  
“恢復它！我想要─”他的話被一條塞進他嘴裡的束縛帶給打斷了，那條束縛帶被扣到了他的後腦上。  
去他們的！  
他的心臟依舊在他的胸口用力地抨擊著，接著他將雙眼緊緊閉上，強迫自己把眼淚收回去。  
他明白了，無論這個房間裡是否有人跟他待在一起。他都是孤獨的。  
他在這永無止境的黑暗和死寂之中孤單一人。  
這個不能─他不能─這─  
這太蠢了。  
他實在太蠢了。  
* * *  
Cheng試圖在沒人看出他有靠在牆上的樣子下，讓自己靠在牆上休息。他已經站在這裡盯著在麻醉中沉睡的Barnes連續五個小時都沒有休息了。  
為什麼他們就不能再多帶點人來，好讓他們能休息一會？這什麼白癡計畫。  
他看向了站在房間另一頭的Thompson，對方隨著時間的過去，眼睛一眨一眨地慢慢闔去，而且Thompson整個人都靠到牆上去了。  
“Thompson！”他厲聲叫道。  
Thompson快速地眨了眨眼，挺直身子立正站好，接著試圖擺出一副漫不經心的模樣。“你幹嘛叫那麼大聲？這樣會把他吵醒的。醫生說他需要從麻醉裡自然行來才行。”  
Cheng翻了個白眼。“他現在聾了，白癡。反正他是聽不見我們的。然後把你這懶鬼的皮繃緊點。如果我要在這受苦受難，那你也是一樣的。”  
十分鐘過後，Cheng看見Barnes眨著眼把他的眼睛睜開了。“注意！睡美人醒來啦。”他對著耳朵裡的通訊器說道。  
Barnes現在被捆得牢牢的，所以他除了眨眼和瞪視四周外什麼也不能做。  
幾分鐘過後，Barnes開口說要水。  
Cheng舉起手阻止Thompson靠近。“帶在你的位置上。我去叫護士來。”他走向Barnes的床，對Barnes想要水的大聲再次請求完全置之不理，然後按下了呼叫鈕。  
幾分鐘後，就在Barnes第三次出聲要水時，一名護士出現了。她把一根吸管放進了Barnes的口中，這看起來讓他嚇了一跳，他立刻把嘴巴緊緊閉上。  
“這只是水而已，Barnes，放鬆。”Thompson翻了個白眼，低聲碎念道。  
Cheng嘆了口氣。“再說一次：他 _聾了_ 。Thompson。他聽不到你說話。”  
Thompson翻了翻白眼。“隨便啦。”  
他們看著Barnes抿嘴慢慢地喝著水，接著那個護士移除了他頭上的束縛器。 Cheng往前走了幾步。這群愚蠢的死老百姓。“女士！別碰那個束縛器！”  
她往後退去，一臉驚恐地把束縛器抓在胸前。“抱歉，抱歉！你要我把它扣回去嗎？”  
Cheng觀察了下Barnes。他看起來很平靜也沒有攻擊性，所以現在把束縛器拿掉應該沒關係吧。  
那個護士查看了下機器上的讀值，接著走到床尾在Barnes表格上做紀錄。在走到床尾的途中，她的手滑過了Barnes的腿。  
Barnes愈發恐慌，還抬起頭看向了他的腳，也就是護士所在的地方。他的雙眼不停地環顧著四周，視線掃過了床、護士、窗戶和他自己的雙腿。  
Cheng皺了皺眉。這很難講Barnes到底是不是真的能看得到那個護士或其他的東西。  
而在Barnes稍後開口要求把燈打開時，他的疑惑就解開了。  
他們絲毫不理會他，即便他變得焦慮煩躁，還嚷著把燈打開。  
Cheng給了Thompson一個假笑。“你要去叫他閉嘴嗎？去檢查這還有沒有用啊？”  
Thompson氣憤地瞪向他。“要不我來告訴你怎麼把嘴閉上？”  
從走廊傳來了一陣騷動，接著Ross大步走了進來，背後又跟了三個守衛。  
“Cheng, Thompson，回到你們的位置上去。你們其他人把房間包圍起來。我要把他毫無死角的包圍住，”Ross一聲令下要所有人開始動作。他對著Barnes皺起了眉頭。“為什麼他頭上的束縛器被移除了？”  
在Ross闖進來時，那個護士就已經退回到角落，但她仍是拿著那個束縛器，一不不遲疑的走上前去。Ross毫不客氣地一把將束縛器從護士手中拿走，把束縛器地給了一名守衛，要他把束縛器扣回Barnes的頭上。Barnes發出了一聲驚叫，但所有人都充耳不聞。  
等到束縛器又再次裝回到他頭上後，Ross便厲聲要那個護士快點去把醫生叫來。  
在等待醫生的期間，Cheng一直在觀察著Barnes。  
他看起來已經從方才那突如其來的觸碰中冷靜下來了，而他現在正瞪視著整個房間。就跟之前一樣，他的雙眼並沒有真的停滯在房間裡的任何一個人身上。  
所有跡象都指向他已經看不見東西了。  
醫生走了進來，接著便開始對Barnes進行各種測試。他在把機器掛到Barnes身上後就開始不停動作，先是檢查反應然後再調整機器。  
Barnes看起來愈來愈焦躁，但這份焦躁似乎和測試沒有關係。  
“恢復它。”他突然出聲說道。  
他們都無視於他。  
“恢復它。”Barnes又說了一次。  
沒有人注意到他說了什麼。  
接著Barnes尖叫著說“恢復它！”，接著那個醫生發出了一聲厭煩的嘆息，然後伸出手指放到Barnes的嘴唇上。但這並沒有讓Barnes停下來，因為他又再次尖叫著說出同樣的話。那醫生想再試著要他安靜，而接著Barnes表露出了這十一個月以來第一次的攻擊性─他試圖去咬那個醫生。  
那醫生帶著一生驚叫往後跳去，然後兩名守衛走上前去。  
“塞住他的嘴。”Ross站在門那邊命令道。  
他們給Barnes戴上了口銜，還把那些束縛帶檢查了好幾次，讓那醫生覺得足夠安全了，他才回去位置上繼續做測試。  
那醫生往後退去。“好了，看來手術是成功了。這裡應該有雙重感官是完全喪失了。”  
“謝謝您，醫生。” Ross淡淡一笑，用手勢示意要醫生和護士到外面去。  
Cheng立正站直，把手上的槍枝調整好。  
現在要來正式測試了。  
Ross要守衛們再檢查一次Barnes身上的束縛器之後，他站到了靠近門口的地方。  
在Ross開始念那十個俄文詞時，Cheng立刻繃緊了神經。  
在Barnes進行第一次測試時Cheng也在場。他知道通常到第二個詞的時候， Barnes就會開始出現被觸發的跡象。  
但什麼也沒發生。Barnes仍直視著前方，粗喘著氣，而且看起來還有些歇斯底里。但他絲毫沒有出現進入冬日士兵狀態時的那種空洞感。  
Ross緩慢地把那些詞念過一次，而Barnes的舉止沒有任何變化。  
Ross又念了一遍那十個詞，接著他所有人都直瞪著Barnes，屏息以待。  
而他只是看起來一臉哀痛和些許的煩躁，但很明顯地他並沒有被觸發。  
接下來，Ross抽出張紙，在那上面寫下那十個詞。他把紙張地給了Rigs，後者很不幸地要來負責把紙條拿到Barnes面前，讓Barnes可以看到那十個詞。  
只是─他什麼也沒做。  
他甚至沒注意到有張寫了十個致命單字的紙片就擺在他的鼻子前。  
他們等了幾分鐘，但什麼事也沒有發生。  
“好吧，這表示成功了。”Ross說。他拿走了Rigs手中的紙張。“把是屬於我們的束縛器具卸下來，然後去廂型車那回報。我把文書作業處理好後再到廂型車那裡跟你們會合。”  
Rigs移除了Barnes身上的束縛器。Barnes因為這突然的觸碰而嚇了一跳，但在他發現束縛器被移除之後，他便停止了掙扎。  
Cheng一直等到Rigs收拾完了所有東西，用手勢要Thompson和其他人都出去。他負責殿後，緊盯著Barnes直到他走出了房門。


	3. Chapter 3

在那些手又碰到他時，Bucky陷入了惶恐不安中。他緊繃住神經，但當他發現他們是在移除他身上的束縛器時才放下心來。  
他移動了下他的雙腿和手臂，檢查一下確定他是真的能夠自由移動了。  
接著他開始等待，等待那下一次不知何時又從何而來的觸摸到來。  
幾分鐘過去了，甚麼也沒有發生。  
“如果你們已經無事可幹的話，就給我滾蛋！我已經通過程序了，那代表我現在是自由之身。你們沒有權利再待在我的房間裡了！”他說。  
至少，他希望他有把這些話說出口。  
他等待著，屏住呼吸。  
但無論他怎麼努力地去聆聽，他還是不到任何聲音。  
那天殺的他怎麼知道他們離開了沒有？？  
在他頭痛時所尋求到的黑暗和寧靜是令他如此的安心，但現在這無邊無盡的漆黑讓他深感恐懼。  
他想要在一個角落把自己蜷曲起來，這樣他也許就能保護自己抵擋那些觸摸，但他根本不知道那些角落在哪裡？  
“我要所有人都滾出去！”他大叫。  
他深切的祈求他們有聽見他的話。  
這實在太蠢了。  
這實在是蠢 _極了_ 。他天殺的是為什麼會同意做這個的？  
他發現他的膀胱脹的發疼，他需要去廁所一趟。  
好極了。那該死的廁所在哪裡？  
他已經處在恐慌的邊緣，所以他試著去推敲他的所處之地。  
這就是個小房間，Barnes。該死的冷靜點。在病房裡都會有廁所的。他可以從床鋪上離開然後找到它。這沒什麼難的。  
他從床上坐了起來─緊接著立刻有著讓心臟停止跳動的恐懼席捲而來。  
黑暗。完全又徹底的黑暗。  
他無法動彈，他就坐在那，連移動一下都令他萬分恐懼。如果他從床上掉下去怎麼辦？這床有多高？地板上有什麼會傷到他的東西嗎？  
他吸吐了幾次。你真是愈來愈荒唐了，Barnes。  
在你像個小寶寶尿溼褲子之前，從床上離開然後找到廁所。  
他緊咬著下顎，盡己所能地將恐懼嚥下，把雙手放在床面上摸索著。在床墊的最尾端他摸到了金屬的欄杆。他沿著冰冷的金屬欄杆摸到了它的盡頭。而那裡就是它必須要把手鬆開的地方了。  
他移動著雙腿從床上離開，緩慢地挪動著屁股一點一點的往床的邊緣靠近，而手一直緊握著欄杆。他拚命祈禱又小心翼翼的將腳趾踩下，接著他終於感覺到了在他光裸的雙腳下方那冰冷的地板。  
他將雙腳放下，然後慢慢地讓自己站穩腳步。他仍緊抓著欄杆，但他明白他是不可能帶著床一起進到廁所裡去的。  
他緩緩地將緊握在欄杆上的手指伸直鬆開，但他立刻覺得自己彷佛漂浮在黑暗之中，那股恐懼又再次捲土而來，他感覺像是被打倒了，徹徹底底的一敗塗地。心臟在他的胸口使勁的抨撞著，他的手又再一次緊抓住了欄杆。  
他又是了一次，但再一次的，只要當他一鬆開欄杆，恐懼和迷失感就會立刻把他給淹沒，接著他就像個快要溺斃的人般又再次將欄杆緊緊抓住。  
他的心臟在胸口用力的抨撞著，感覺到冰冷的汗水刺痛著他的脖子。他顫抖得太厲害了，讓他連抓著欄杆都有些困難。恐懼使他只能呼吸到稀薄的空氣。  
他實在太需要去趟廁所了，都讓他擔心他的膀胱好像隨時都會爆炸。  
有個硬塊就哽在他的喉嚨哩，他感覺到淚水沿著他的臉頰滑落。為什麼都沒有人可以來幫他？！  
“幫幫我。”他說。  
不，這沒用的。沒有人聽得見他的話。他需要再大聲點。  
“幫個忙！”他盡己所能的大叫出聲，再用一定的力道往欄杆上敲打。他可以感覺到他的喉嚨發出了足夠大的聲音，希望這會有用。  
什麼都沒發生。  
接著，突如其來地，有隻手碰到了他的手臂。  
他嚇了一跳，差點就鬆開他抓著欄杆的手。  
對膀胱的注意力也被他暫時拋之腦後。有隻手放在他的手臂上─但那個人在哪裡？會是誰？  
另一隻手又無預警地放到了他的臀部上，他被輕柔地推回去床上坐下。在那瞬間，他不想鳥這個人到底是何方神聖，因為那雙手正試圖阻止他去上廁所。  
“我需要去廁所！”他有重複了兩次以免他說得不夠大聲。  
他感覺到那兩隻手試著要把他的手從從欄杆上扳起。Bucky抵抗著並抓得更用力了，但那雙手開始輕撫著他的手，鼓勵著要他把手放開。  
好吧……  
不管這人想做什麼，也許他把手伸給那雙手的話，他就能被允許去上廁所了，所以他嚥下了心中的恐懼，鬆開了他緊抓住欄杆的手。他依然抖得跟風中落葉一般。  
那人抓著他顫抖的手領著他離開床舖往前進。他緊跟而上，拖著腳步前進，擔心他會不會被什麼東西給絆倒。他害怕得沒法好好走路。Bucky希望自己沒傷到那雙手的主人。但他可以感覺得到他與緊握的那隻手的骨頭，因為他握得太用力而磨出了卡吱卡吱的聲音。他看來是絕不可能讓自己鬆手的。  
這感覺如永無止境一般。接著一隻手推擋再了他的胸前，暗示著要他停下。他的手被往前拉，然後他摸到了某個冰涼而且是陶瓷製的東西。  
是馬桶。  
他覺得如釋重負，把手從他們的相緊握之中抽了出來，將褲子從腰上抖下然後解放，往他方才摸到馬桶的方向對準。他希望天殺的有對準好，但此時此刻，能夠解放是如此的美好。  
在他解決完畢之後，他的手被拉到了一個水柱下面。一坨黏黏的東西落進了他的手中。那也許是塊肥皂？他在牢裡用的肥皂都是液態狀，不像以前他用的是塊狀的。他在指間搓揉著那坨肥皂，接著他的手被拉回水柱下面把泡泡沖洗掉。  
好吧。  
這也沒那麼難嘛。  
只要他一直好好地站立著，感覺就還蠻好的。  
那雙手拉著他離開了廁所，他又再次感受到胸口的緊悶感。他緊咬住下顎跟上，直到他的手被轉放到了欄杆上。  
他小心地讓自己轉過身子坐到床上，然後躺下。那雙神秘的手幫他拉上了毯子又握緊了他的手。  
“謝謝妳。”他說。  
那隻手又握了一下，然後一個硬梆梆上頭有按鈕的蘇嬌快被塞到了他的手中。他把那東西握在手中思索著。  
他的手─還握著那個按鈕─拉著那人的制服襯衫。他用手指滑過那粗糙的面料，直到他感覺到一個名牌的輪廓。  
啊。這個塑膠玩意室護士呼叫鈕。他在被轉移到監獄前，曾待在醫院裡一段時間， Steve就有向他講解過一些過去70年中改變的玩意，包括這些方便的小裝置。  
嗯。  
他是不會放開這玩意的。  
絕對。  
他感覺到手腕上被綁上了圈什麼東西，而當那人把那個塑膠玩意從他手中拉出去的時候，他發現那玩意被繫在了他的手腕上。  
微微一笑，他將握著那玩意的手完全鬆開，感覺到它碰到了他的手腕。“我愛你。”他說道，希望他有讓他的聲音對道正確的方向。  
接著，他的手又被拉向了某個地方，直到他摸到了某個人的脖子。那裡有條項鍊掛在脖子上。那人讓Bucky的手指拂過那條項鍊，似乎她─從對方手的形狀來看，他推論出是女部的她─是想要他記住這條項鍊。  
那有些很大的珠子裝是在上面。它們有著不同的質感，而且中間還有些小珠子交錯分開著。這是條很特別的項鍊。  
這樣讓她更容易被辨識出來。  
他好想哭。  
他有了個朋友。在這永無止盡、令人惶恐不安的黑暗和死寂中。他現在有了個朋友。  
他把他們緊握的雙手拉到唇邊，並在她的手背上印下了一個吻。  
她握了下他的手然後鬆開，用手輕撫著他的臉頰。  
這感覺很好。將像Stevie可能就會─  
喔，我的天，Stevie！  
他本來要坐起來的，但想起早些時候的恐慌感，他決定還是讓他的背好好地平躺著。“妳可以─可以打給Steve Rogers嗎？他是我的朋友，然後─然後他會過來幫我。拜託？”  
那位護士握了一下他的手。Bucky不太確定這意味著是可以還是不行。  
“他─呃，我不知道他的電話號碼或住址，但他在SHIELD工作。妳可以打電話給他們，然後找Steve嗎？Steve Rogers。我需要他過來，拜託。”  
另一個溫柔的緊握。希望那是表示好的意思。  
Bucky可以感覺到她從床鋪上離開，接著他緊張了起來，希望她能夠留下。  
她停頓了下，接著他感覺到那個塑膠的呼叫鈕被塞進了他的手中。  
如果他需要幫助的話可以呼叫她。  
他微笑道。“謝謝妳。妳人真好。拜託了─拜託別忘了去找Steve Rogers。我需要他過來幫我，拜託了。謝謝妳。”  
當他被獨自留下後─準確來說，他選擇假設自己是獨自一人─對目前為止的整個情況他有稍微感覺良好些了。他現在安全地待在床上，呼叫鈕就在他觸手可及之處，Steve也在路上了，這片黑暗和寧靜感覺不再那麼難受了。  
也許，這樣的情況真的比牢房還要好。  
***  
當Steve在為他的最後一份任務報告做收尾時，他的電話響了起來。  
他查看了下來電者名稱。國務卿Ross。  
真是好極了。  
Steve恨死跟這混帳講話了，但為了Buck，他一直要自己在面對這男人時擺出他最優的舉止。  
“您好，國務卿Ross。”  
“Rogers隊長。我聽說巴黎的任務進行得很順利。”  
“是的，先生。我才剛完成了我的報告。”  
“很好。我想讓你知道James Barnes已經從監獄中釋放了。”  
Steve眨了眨眼。 _什麼？_  
“什麼？”  
“我已於今早完成了文書程序。目前他在曼哈頓的一間醫院裡。現在那些文件都歸檔了，他已經不在我們的監管之下，所以我們也就不會再替他支付任何的醫療費用。醫院也許在幾個小時後就會放他出院，而以他目前的情況，他在被放出來之後或許會碰到些困難。我來通知你一下好讓你可以自行決定是否要參和進這個處境之中。”  
_什麼？_  
醫院？  
Bucky被釋放了？  
_醫院？！_  
“他受傷了嗎？浮橋監獄*(Raft)裡發生了什麼事嗎？”Steve焦慮地問道。  
“不，不是的。你沒搞懂，隊長。他同意了那個程序。”  
_什麼？_  
“什麼程序？”  
一個厭煩的嘆息傳來。“Barnes先生找到了一個可以防止自己被觸發的方法。我們於昨天完成了那個程序，然後做了測試，我很慶幸它成功了。而依照我與Barnes先生的協議，他現在是自由之身了。”  
該死的Bucky和他的小詭小計！搞什麼鬼？Bucky沒告訴他就同意了什麼程序？  
“那個程序是什麼？”  
“永久及完全的雙重感官喪失，精確點來說就是視覺和聽覺。他再也不會被觸發了，如此一來，政府也就不必再顧慮他會對社會大眾的安全造成威脅。”  
感官喪失？！  
“我─什麼？”  
Ross又更大聲地嘆了口氣。“你是哪個部分沒搞懂呢？我很忙的，Rogers隊長，我讓你知道情況如何，這已經超越了我的職責所及。”  
“你─你讓Bucky _看不到_ 也 _聽不見_ 了？！你─你─這─你最好希望那不是永久的，你這混帳東西。不然我會把你碎屍萬段。”他察覺到自己正在大吼出聲。也發覺他正在威脅一位具有強大權力的政府高官。  
他不在乎了。  
他的心臟卡在喉頭裡，有許多的畫面從他的眼前一一閃過─Bucky帶著一雙黑洞洞空無一物的眼眶，獨自一人伴隨著滿心的痛苦和恐懼，坐在漆黑一片的房間角落。  
“隊長，這是他所選擇的。他是那個要執行這程序的人。”  
_選擇_ ？這白癡覺得Buck有 _選擇_ ？！“他是別無選擇！”  
“他有監禁和這個程序兩種選擇。而他做出了他的決定。”  
他要宰了─  
不。  
不，他需要立刻停止跟這白癡男人繼續對話下去，然後去幫助Bucky。  
他慢慢地吸了口氣。“他在哪裡？”他帶著慍怒，用顫抖的嗓音問道。  
Ross告訴他一間醫院的名字。  
醫院就在附近。至少他還不是一無所知。Steve掛上電話，從他的書桌一躍而起，在極短的時間內衝到了門外。他不想跟有SHIELD標誌的交通工具打交道，所以他滿心焦慮地招了輛計程車 ***** (hackie)。  
他把醫院的名字告訴司機，然後想對方保證如果開快點的話，他會再多給20塊錢。  
他們在短時間內便抵達了醫院，Steve要對方停車等候。  
他衝向櫃台，要求要見James Barnes。那個護士看了下時間。“我很抱歉，先生，訪客時間要等到─”  
Steve想把她的桌子砸個七零八碎─這女人是搞不清楚現在的情況是有多麼緊急嗎？？─但他克制住自己。勉勉強強地。他強迫自己在臉上擠出一個彬彬有禮的笑容。“聽著，他昨天經歷了一場很嚴重的創傷事件，而我知道他會想要盡早見我。拜託了。五分鐘就好。”  
她查看了下電腦。“他現在正在吃午餐。”  
“我會等到他吃完。”  
她告訴他Bucky在哪個房間後，他緊接著就在走廊上狂奔了起來，發了瘋似的查看每個房間的號碼。  
當他找到房間時，腳步往前滑了下然後停住，凝視著那扇玻璃窗。  
Bucky正坐在床上，瞪視著遠邊的牆壁，但從他的臉上可以清楚地看到他正非常努力的集中注意力。那裡有位上了年紀的護士坐在他的旁邊，Bucky的腿上放了個裝有食物的托盤。那位護士正抓著Bucky拿著三明治的手。他們移動著相連的手到Bucky的嘴邊，他咬下了一口後，他們的手和三明治就會被放回到盤子上。  
每次Bucky嚼完後，他會說“再一口”，接著三明治就會被放進他的嘴裡。  
Steve無聲地走進了房裡，緊盯著Bucky。  
那位護士瞥向了他。“我能幫您什麼嗎，先生？”  
“我是─我是Steve Rogers。我是James的朋友。”  
她微笑著，但並未將注意力從Bucky身上移開。“喔，太好了。我猜你就是在SHIELD 工作的Steve Rogers吧？他一直要找你呢。是我們的社服人員聯絡上你的嗎？”  
Steve無法將他的目光從Bucky的身上離開。“呃，不是。我接到─其他人打給我的。”  
Bucky說了“請給我水”後，手中的三明治放了下來，她裹著他的手藝起握住了水杯。領著水杯到Bucky的嘴邊讓他喝下。  
“這樣就夠了。”他說。  
他看起來事像在盯著Steve，後者正站在他的床前，但卻毫無反應。什麼都沒有。  
Bucky完全不知道他就在這裡。他看不見Steve。他聽不到Steve。  
這是11個月以來第一次，他們待在同一個房間裡，沒有被立場和鐵欄杆隔開……而Bucky完全不知道他就在這裡。  
Steve想要尖叫。  
他發覺自己開始換氣過度。那位護士瞥了他一眼。她有條很漂亮的串珠項鍊繞在她的脖子上。“請去坐到外面的椅子上，現在就去。”她說。她的語氣聽起來並沒有怒意，卻有著不容爭辯的意思。  
他讓他的雙腿拖著他到外面的走廊，然後崩倒在椅子上。  
他低著頭，把雙手繞放在後頸上，試著要冷靜下來。  
他想要哭泣。他想要大叫。他想要用雙臂把Bucky緊緊的摟住，抱著他，直到一切回歸正常。  
而所謂的正常，他指的是1937年。  
他感覺到有隻手輕輕地放到了他的背上，接著他掙扎著坐直身子。  
是那位護士。她看起來一臉擔憂的模樣。“你還好嗎，Steve？很抱歉我剛才有些粗魯，我不想要因為緊張或喊叫而驚擾到他。”  
“他─他並不知道我在這裡，是嗎？”  
“是的。我很抱歉。”  
“這─什麼─耶穌基督啊─我─喔，我的天啊。”他悄聲說道，接著淚水有如潰堤般地落下，他不停的啜泣著。  
她在他旁邊坐下，溫柔地揉著他的背。“哭出來沒關係，親愛的。我知道你很關心他。”  
“怎麼會─怎麼會發生這種事？”他哽咽道。  
“我也不是很清楚細節，親愛的。我所知道的是James想要這麼做的。我想是有什麼危險的事會發生，只有消除他的視力和聽力才能修復它。”  
那根本是毫無助益。  
“我們現在要做什麼？”Steve問道。這個世界傾斜著，而他們都從地面上滑落到虛無之中。  
她微笑著。“首先，我去把他腿上的托盤拿走，你們就可以好好的擁抱了。我想你們倆都會需要這個的。”  
Steve麻木地點了點頭。  
他待在他的椅子上，瞪視著地板直到她再次出現在他的身旁。  
“好的，在你進去之前，我要告訴你一些重要的事情。他聽不見也看不到。你可能會常常忘記這件事，但當他沒有反應時你就會想起來了。現在觸覺、嗅覺和味覺就是他的世界的重心。特別是觸覺。”  
“他總是─”Steve用力的吸了吸鼻子，清了下喉嚨。“他總是很喜歡觸摸。”  
“現在他會更加的需要觸摸。如果這會讓你感到不適─”  
Steve哼了哼，抹去了他臉頰上殘留的淚水。“不。我習慣了。”  
“好的。另一件事：試著別哭。他現在很茫然，也還仍在試著讓自己堅持住。而他最不需要的就是去擔憂他人。或許晚些時候他就有能力這麼做了，但不會是現在。把你的眼淚從臉上擦乾，這樣他就不會感覺到它們了。”  
Steve從椅子上離開，然後做了幾次深呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來，用袖子抹了抹自己的臉。這是第一次他覺得最近的消瘦是件好事─他浮腫的眼睛就不會太過明顯了。  
他進到房間裡，在看到Bucky坐在床上看著窗外時，克制不住地露出了微笑。  
“嘿，Buck。”他說。  
Bucky沒有轉身面向他。  
Steve皺了皺眉，感到困惑。  
接著他想起來了。  
該死的。  
他走向床邊。Bucky依舊毫無反應。  
Steve不想要嚇到他，但他完全不曉得該怎麼接近Bucky。他決定向方才的護士一樣壓低身子往床鋪靠近。  
Bucky立刻轉過來面向他，但他美麗的藍色雙眼卻是瞪視著遠處的牆壁─他的瞪視是徹底的空洞而無神。那雙美麗的眼眸除了黑暗，已然看不見任何其他事物了。  
“護士？”Bucky問道。他講話的音量非常大聲，考慮到Steve只是站在離他一步遠的地方而已。  
“不，Buck。是我啊。”Steve說。  
他還正思索著該死的要怎麼讓Bucky知道是他。Bucky就抬起手臂然後把手伸了出來替他解決了問題。他的手停在了Steve的肩上，擠按了下Steve的肩膀。  
“你不是我的護士。”他說。  
“對，我不是，伙計。”  
Bucky的手指滑過了Steve襯衫的領口。Steve意識到他或許是在摸索那條項鍊。他正在確認自己摸索的結果。  
“絕對不是我的護士。”  
Steve好想大哭。如果Bucky認不出他呢？如果Bucky永遠認不出他來而以為Steve拋棄了他呢？  
但─但他發誓了他不會哭。  
Bucky對著Steve腦後的牆壁皺起了眉頭，他抬起手伸向Steve的脖子，接著有些遲疑地摸著他的臉。  
Steve看著Bucky的臉，尋找著對方臉上任何一閃而逝的辨明。  
什麼都沒有。  
Bucky把他的臉摸了個遍，掠過了他的嘴唇、鼻子、雙眼和頭髮，但似乎沒有一樣是他被辨認出來的跡象。  
這讓Steve想起來護士說過嗅覺是很重要的。  
很明顯的，他看起來就像街上隨便的一個路人甲乙丙丁─至少根據Bucky的評估來看─但希望與他深交了30年的好友能夠知道他的味道。  
他抬起手要碰觸Bucky的臉龐，接著發覺到他有可能會嚇到Bucky。所以他溫柔地握住了Bucky正在摸索的手，然後帶著他們相緊握的手靠上了Bucky的臉。  
他把手背輕刷過Bucky的鼻子下面。  
Bucky伴隨著疑惑皺起眉頭，想遠離他們的手。“先生，你在做什麼？你天殺的是誰？”  
Steve鬆開了他們緊握的手，讓他的手心放在了Bucky鼻子的正下方。  
Bucky依舊緊皺著眉頭，但在嗅了兩下之後，Bucky整個恍然大悟了起來，臉上為之一亮，。“Stevie？Stevie？！喔我的天啊，Stevie！”  
就如同某個開關被打開了一般，Bucky的激動之情散去了，接著他突然就愴然淚下。很明顯地，他所有的力氣都在過去的24小時中全然耗盡了。  
“喔，Buck！Buck，沒事的。”  
Bucky揮舞著他的手，試著去攫獲Steve身上任何一個他所能抓住的地方。Steve扣住了那隻揮舞的手，按上了他的襯衫，再把Bucky拉近了他的臂彎中。  
他用雙臂緊緊環抱住Bucky，讓Bucky埋在他的襯衫中抽泣著。他咬緊下顎做了個深呼吸。他不能哭。不是現在。  
還不行。  
他梳過Bucky耳後糾結的髮絲，在Bucky的頭髮和太陽穴上印下一個又一個的吻，輕聲的說著話安撫著他。當Steve發覺到Bucky聽不到他說話時，他偏過了頭讓他的嘴唇能在他說話的時候輕拂過Bucky的太陽穴。希望他可以感覺到那是Steve在試著安撫他。  
“我們會沒事的，Buck。我發誓。我們會一起回家，然後我們會解決這一切的。”  
當Bucky終於平復了下來，他用力的吸著鼻子，讓Steve用紙巾擦拭著他的臉龐。他斜靠在Steve的胸前，手不停地對Steve的襯衫又抓又放的。  
“Buck，我得去跟工作人員處理一些事情。需要支付今天住院的帳單和辦理你的出院手續之類的。”  
Bucky沒有回答─無疑地─但在他感覺到Steve開始要動身從床上離開時，立刻就緊張了起來，發出了滿是驚恐的嗚咽聲。“拜託，Stevie！別離開我！別離開我，別離開我，別離開我！”  
“我只是要到走廊那邊，Buck。我會─”Bucky聽不到他說的話。是啊。Steve可以就這樣徒勞無功的一直解釋下去，但Bucky還是不會明白Steve到底是要去哪裡，又或是事實上Steve還會再回來。  
“好的，好的，沒關係的。”Steve吐了口氣然後坐回地上，把Bucky拉回他的臂彎之中。Bucky又再次蜷曲在他的胸前。  
好吧。  
即便Steve在過去的11個月裡瘋狂地想念著與Bucky的相擁而抱，而他也非常樂意讓Bucky待在他的臂彎中與他度過接下來的人生─這目前看來還有些困難。  
“呃，護士小姐？”他對著走廊出聲呼喚。  
沒有回應。  
Steve一邊回顧四周，一邊試著去找尋那個呼叫鈕。最後他偷偷地拿到了懸掛在Bucky手腕上的呼叫鈕。護士小姐是位機智的女士。  
他小心謹慎地按下了按鈕，希望Bucky不要注意到。他不想要試著去解釋他為什麼要呼叫護士。他不想讓Bucky以為他要丟下他，把他跟護士流在這裡。  
過了一會兒，Bucky的護士出現了。在看到緊緊環抱著Steve的Bucky時她露出了悲傷的微笑。  
“他怎麼樣了？”  
“他很難過。”  
“他從昨晚到今天都一直堅持不懈著。他是個鬥士。”  
Steve對著懷裡的Bucky微微一笑，後者正埋在Steve的襯衫裡吸著鼻子，因為Steve不再動身離開而再次放鬆下來。“沒錯，他是的。”  
“還有什麼我能夠幫你的嗎？”  
“我有─我有上百萬件是要去完成，還有上百萬格問題需要解答，但最最重要的是，我不想讓我的身體離開他。他沒辦法裡接我還會回來，而我也不想讓他傷心難過。”  
“好的。告訴我你有什麼需要處理的，我去看看我們怎麼來處理它。”  
“我需要─我需要付他的帳單。”  
“沒問題。我去把文件印出來。你要用信用卡支付嗎？”  
“是的，女士。”  
“我會把讀卡機拿來，這樣我們就可以在這裡把手續給辦好。”  
“嗯。我還需要讓他簽字出院。”  
“我也會把那些文件帶過來。”  
“妳覺得他還能夠自己簽名嗎？”  
“我確定是可以。我猜他昨天有簽過一些文件，所以他應該還記得手感。”她說。“你可以協助他─只要大部分的步驟是由他來做，就會是合法的了。”  
她離開了，然後Steve揉了揉Bucky的後背。“都會沒事的，Buck。我發誓。我不會再去任何地方了。”  
她回來後遞給了Steve一些文件。  
“謝謝妳。”Steve付了帳然後讓Bucky坐了起來。他把筆放上了Bucky的手中，將出院許可的文件放在了護士來的托盤上頭。  
Bucky專注地皺著眉，感覺這東西應該很重要。  
Steve一手握住Bucky的手，另一隻手輕撫著Bucky的臉頰。他領著Bucky的手到了他需要簽名的地方。Steve鬆開了握著Bucky手的一些力道，讓Bucky可以用自己的力量來移動原字筆。  
“你想要我在這上面簽名？或是其他的東西？簽名嗎，Stevie？如果我需要簽名的話就敲一下我的手背。?”Bucky大聲地說道。  
他整個講話的方式很……怪。  
關於Bucky說話的方式，不是只有音量，其他地方也有些不對勁。他問問題的方式不像……一般人提問的方式。  
“為什麼─為什麼他的聲音聽起來很奇怪？”Steve問。  
她給了他一個憂傷的微笑。“我想那是因為他聽不見自己講話的聲音了，所以她也不知道說話音量的大小和如何發出正確的語調。當你和我在問問題的時候，我們在句尾的地方語調通常會往上揚，但我發現他並沒有這麼做。或許他根本不知道他沒有把語調往上揚。你會需要花點時間去習慣這個的。”  
那是─那是─  
Steve要自己清醒點。這並不是目前最要緊的事。  
Steve讓自己回過神來專注於眼前的任務上。  
Steve輕敲了下Bucky的手背，表示說是的，他想要Bucky在紙上簽名。點了點頭，Bucky緊皺著眉頭，在紙上慢慢地龍飛鳳舞的簽下自己的名字。  
Steve檢閱了一下。Bucky的字雖然沒有很整齊的寫在欄框裡，但它看起來還是和他以往的簽名一樣好看，所以他把文件遞給護士之後在Bucky的臉頰上親了一下。  
“做得好啊，伙計。”  
Bucky看起來也很為自己感到開心，但在托盤移開之後，他又立刻緊緊地貼到了Steve身上，依然不敢冒著Steve可能會消失不見的風險。  
下一步就是讓他們回家去。但隨之而來的還有一些其他的問題。  
Bucky是可以表達自己的需求，但Steve完全想不到和他溝通的辦法。Bucky能夠指辨識出他來是因為Bucky永遠是那麼的了解Steve，而且Bucky還可以推測出關於簽名的事情。但其他的呢？他要怎麼問 Bucky想要吃什麼？他想要吃什麼？他今天一整天想要做些什麼事？如果他需要警告Bucky一些事，或是問他一些非常要緊的事呢？  
“我，女士，我可以從哪裡找到資訊是說怎麼去─怎麼去幫助他的？我─我要怎麼和他溝通？”  
她微笑道。“關於這方面我無法提供最佳的資源，在我們的工作人員中有一位諮商師，你可以和他談─”  
“我不需要其他什麼人來和我談我的感受，女士。我需要的是資訊。”  
她看起來一臉歉意。“我很抱歉，但我們的資源並不多。我會到網路上查詢一下的……”  
換句話說，Steve和Bucky將會與全世界爭天抗俗。  
再一次的。  
反正，這也是他們活著大多數時候的生活方式。  
Steve可以處理好這個的。  
他點了點頭。“好的。謝了。”  
她給了他一抹微笑。“如果你還有其他的需要再讓我知道。”  
她留下了他們離開了，然後Steve開始獨自研究起這個問題。  
好吧，他們需要做的第一件事就是回家。醫院沒辦法幫他們，而且愈快把Bucky帶回家安置就愈好。  
Steve用下巴在Bucky的頭頂上蹭了蹭。“你準備好要回家了嗎，Buck？”  
沒有回應。  
他試著要想個辦法來表達說她們要回家去了，但他完全不知道該怎麼向Bucky傳達這件事。  
他猜定Bucky應該也只能相信他了。  
反正，這也不是Bucky第一次跟著他一起盲目地衝進未知之中。  
雖然這從來不是指字面上的意思。  
Steve緊握著Bucky的手，接著開始動身從床鋪上離開。Bucky緊繃了起來，但Steve沒有因此而停下，他還是拉著Bucky。Bucky握緊了了他抓著Steve的手。  
“如果你這混蛋想要把我留在這裡的話，那你就大錯特錯了。”Bucky邊說，邊讓自己從床上下來。他的聲音顫抖著、猶豫著，但他依然不屈不撓地跟上Steve。“我會去認我會去任何你想要我去的地方，但你不准留我獨自一個人。”  
Steve看了下自己的周圍，然後發現到Bucky身上除了醫院的手術服外就沒有穿其他的衣物了。他邊輕聲歲罵著，邊再次按下了懸掛在Bucky手腕上偷偷拿來的呼叫鈕。的  
他們的護士回來了。“女士，在我們走之前可以再幫個忙嗎，拜託。你們有他可以穿的褲子嗎？喔，還有拖鞋？”  
“沒問題。”  
幾分鐘後，她帶著些醫院工作人員基本的手術服和拖鞋回來了。Steve要Bucky坐在床邊然後把褲子遞給了他。Steve帶著Bucky的手摸了一遍褲腰和兩條褲管。  
接著Steve在Bucky的雙腿上各輕敲了一下。  
“你要我把它們穿上。”  
Steve抬起手來在Bucky的手背上輕敲了一下。是的。  
當Bucky第一次試著抬起一隻腳要把褲子穿上時，他差點就摔倒了。Steve及時扶住了他。  
“他因為看不見了，所以無法保持平衡，Steve。他需要花上一點時間去習慣這個的。”  
Steve把Bucky推回到床上，把褲子從Bucky的緊握中拽了出來。他彎下身子，把褲子套上Bucky的雙腳， 然後輕敲了下Bucky的兩隻腳讓他把它們抬起來。Bucky表示不悅地低吼。“我可以自己來的，Rogers。我不是小孩子。”  
Steve替他穿好了褲子後，帶著歉意飛快地在Bucky的臉上啄了一下。被稍微安撫了後，Bucky賭氣似的把拖鞋套上。呼叫鈕從他的手腕上拿了下來，接著Steve把Bucky拉向他的腳邊。Bucky急忙拚命地抓住了Steve的手，臉色也在Steve開始拉著他往前進時變得蒼白。  
“在他移動的時候對方向感的喪失會更加的嚴重，Steve。這要花上他一段時間去習慣這個的，但到處移動還是會讓他感到一陣的不安。”那位護士站在門邊說道。  
是啊。  
Steve走向Bucky，把對方拉進了一個緊密的擁抱之中。“沒事的，伙計。你可以做到的。”Steve把Bucky的手一放到了他的臂膀上，讓他可以圈繞住。這自然而然的就使Bucky往Steve的身邊靠近，並願意讓Steve抓在Bucky的醫院制服上衣來做為額外的支點。  
他等待，並觀察著Bucky的臉色。看起來依然蒼白而且面露驚恐，但Bucky依然是堅定的點了下頭。“走吧。喔，我可以先去下廁所嗎？”  
他們緩緩地拖著他們的腳步走到了廁所。在兩人都解手完之後，拖著腳步走出房間，穿過走廊。Bucky的雙腳是在地上拖行著，並不像Steve在走路時會把腳抬起來也許他根本沒意識到他在做的事。Steve猜這應該跟喪失方向感有關。  
他們的護士陪著他們走到了停著計程車的門口。  
Steve 打開車門，然後領著Bucky的手摸了下車頂、後座和車門。  
“你想要我進到車裡嗎？Stevie，你也會一起來的，對吧？”  
Steve舉起手然後在Bucky的手背上輕敲了兩下，並在這兩下間停頓了一會兒。表示這兩個問題的答案都是是的。  
Steve協助Bucky滑坐進車子裡，替他繫上安全帶，接著往後退了點好讓他們的護士能向Bucky道別。她領著Bucky的手放到了她的脖子上，讓Bucky能夠感覺到她的項鍊。Bucky隨即露出了微笑。“妳好呀，美好小姐。感謝妳對我這麼好。”  
“不用客氣，甜心。”她喃喃說道。Bucky握住了她一隻手，拉到她的唇邊在上面印下一吻。  
Steve利用Bucky的分心作為優勢，趕緊跑到車子的另一邊然後坐了進去。  
事實上Bucky在Steve甩上車門時有些嚇到了─他一定是感覺到了震動─然後他放開了那位護士的手。“再次感謝妳。”  
她後退了些向Steve話別，接著關上了Bucky那邊的車門。  
Bucky的手突然就伸向了空氣中摸索著。Steve抓住了他的手，放到了自己的大腿上。然後她要計程司機載他們回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文：Raft，即美隊3中的海底監獄，此翻譯為浮橋監獄。  
> *原文：Hackie，為1930用來稱呼計程車或計程車司機。


End file.
